This invention relates to a mixture-warming device for a two-stroke internal combustion engine using a lower quality fuel and more particularly to an improved induction system for two-cycle engines.
It has been proposed to operate two-cycle engines on fuels having lower quality than gasoline. Such alternative fuels as are commonly used are kerosene, alcohol or similar fuels or blends of such fuels. Although such fuels offer acceptable alternatives and permit low cost operation, they do present certain difficulties for starting, acceleration and deceleration. These difficulties result from the fact that the particles of the fuel do not vaporize easily and also, even if they have been vaporized, they may have a tendency to recondense in the engine induction system.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved induction system for a two-cycle engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a fuel warming arrangement for a two-cycle engine operated on a low quality fuel.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a fuel warming system for a two-cycle engine in which the amount of heat generated will not be sufficient to cause any damaging effects on the engine components.